Crimson Raining Tears
by i should know who i am by now
Summary: [[for a mere second thats all there was is silence before a crimson coloured liquid began to fall from the sky in a mocking resemblance to real rain..]] Stories based off the haikus in my other work called Crimson Raining Sky. Mostly all about Gaara.
1. Blood

**Crimson Raining Tears**

Yay! These stories are, of course, based off of the haikus in Crimson Raining Sky!  
w00t. First chapter.

Hopefully everyone is in character!  
Sorry if it's crappy.

**Chapter One - Blood.**

**Blood -**

Crimson Raining Sky,

The Monster Who Loves Himself...

Gaara of the Sand.

--------------------- x.X.x ----------------------

Sabaku no Gaara frowned slightly as he lifted his dull aqua blue eyes to the brightly blue coloured sky, littered with clouds that just seemed to sit there and do nothing at all. The sun seemed to be directly above him, shining it's intense heat upon the desert, upon everything but **him**, because he was so unbearably cold... but that was normal, nothing new.

"_Please_! Stop! What did I do **_wrong_**?!?!" A loud male voice rang out, breaking through the redhead's thoughts. "_Please_! I'm **begging **you! I have a _family_! A wife, two kids, and we're expecting another!" The man's voice was filled with panic, pain, and fear.

Mercy? Is that what the man wanted? Gaara's frown deepened as he flexed his fingers just slightly, watching in a dull facisnation as the sand seemed to tighten in various areas when he did so, causing the man more pain than he was already in.

But, did the man feel the pain that Gaara felt in his heart every single day, every single night, every goddamned second in his life that seemed to feel like he was dying slowely, painfully on the inside, and no matter **what **he did, it hurt - it burned so _badly_.

That man should be grateful Gaara was letting him off so easily. He had done so much more sinister things to people before. All he was doing was Sabaku Kyu, and he wasn't making it that bad, was he? That made Shukaku was angry because he wanted to hear screams of pain as the blood of the man began to soak into the sand.

Gaara blinked in an owlish manner up at the man who stared wide-eyed down at him, begging for mercy, begging to be let go and **_live_**. Honestly, the redhead couldn't really understand the man, it all sounded muted in a way, blurred out, and all he heard was Shukaku's screams to kill, kill, **_kill_**.

Suddenly scowling, a pale hand lifted farther into the air, raising the helpless man higher. The screams grew more intense as the hand slowely closed, before it suddenly snapped shut, fingers curling and thumb crossing over said fingers as silence filled the air, and for a mere second thats all there was is silence before a crimson coloured liquid began to fall from the sky in a mocking resemblance to real rain, but no, it was a crimson raining sky, raining down the bittersweet crimson coloured liquid known as blood rained from the sky.

Lowering his hand, the dull aqua coloured eyed boy raised his gaze as he felt the warm liquid rain down upon him, and he closed his eyes as he felt it hit his skin, covering him and dripping slowely off of his pale face, seeming to slide down from his closed eyes like the unshed tears he held within him before dripping off into the fabric of his clothing.

With that, there was nothing more left to do but stand there and allow the blood to rain down until it had stopped and there was a strange silence that swallowed the area, and there was nothing Gaara could do about it but stand there and feel the foriegn blood upon his skin.

Soon, the monster who loved only himself, Gaara of the Sand, allowed his eyes to open and one word to quickly slip out of his parted lips...

"Blood."

Ta-da! The first chapter of CRT based off of the first haiku in CRS!

I know it sucked and Gaara was OOC, and I'm soooo extremely sorry!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

- **Mirango**.


	2. Death

**Crimson Raining Tears**

Heey, anyone wanna be my beta dude to like.. correct all my spelling errors?

_ANYONE_?

Pleaaaseee??

------------- x.X.x ------------------

**Chapter Two - Death.**

**Death -**

Squeezing Life From Flesh,

Death to Sasuke Uchiha.

He Breathes His Last Breath.

--------------------- x.X.x ----------------------

Gaara didn't know _how _he ended up in Konoha, or _why _he found himself upon Sasuke Uchiha's roof, gazing up at the moon, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. He tried to figure it all out. He was smart, he knew, but.. sometimes he just found himself places and couldn't explain why he was there, and such was what happened this very night.

Perhaps it was because of the deep inner hatred the Suna-nin harbored within him for Sasuke Uchiha. The name almost felt like acid upon his tongue whenever he uttered the other boy's name from parted lips, and when the acid-like feeling filled his mouth from saying the raven-haired boy's name the sensation seemed to stem up to his head, and it began to hurt, burn and hurt so badly that he'd have to grip onto his head, and sometimes he would collapse because of the pain and the unbelievable amount of bloodlust that just seemed to form within him and make Shukaku go wild.

And now, he would end it all tonight.

Closing his eyes briefly, the redhaired boy was surrounded in a swirl of sand and when he opened his eyes, he loomed over the sleeping form of the Uchiha who did not sense his presence, and did not wake up.

The pain suddenly returned full force and it burned so badly, worse than before, but Gaara had to finish it, to end this small section of anger he felt within, to stop this small section of pain within him, and he would kill the Uchiha despite that it felt as if he would pass out from the unbearable pain in his head.

The sand swirled out of the gourd and slithered up onto the bed of the sleeping male, growing in mass as if began to cover the Uchiha, tightening as it went higher and higher upon the Uchiha's body, and it did not go unnoticed.

With a small cry of alarm, Sasuke woke up, eyes wide as his gaze quickly focused upon the redhaired boy whose face was split by a large, crazed grin despite looking as if he were in pain.

The a sand reached the Uchiha's neck, despite the fierce struggle the raven-haired boy was putting up to escape and continue to survive - away from this crazed redhaired boy who was hellbent upon his death.

"Mother **_needs _**your **_blood_**, Uchiha.." Gaara's voice broke through the noise of the Uchiha's sturggling.

Surprised, Sasuke looked up and gazed at the last person he would ever see - his murderer, his killer, Sabaku no Gaara. As he looked upon the other boy he felt the sand suddenly tighten and he knew it was useless to struggle, this was it. Breathing in deeply, Sasuke took his last breath before the sand covered his face, tightened more, and completely liquified his body, the blood quickly soaked up by the sand.

But the pain did not stop.

---------------x.X.x------------------------

Again, I apologize for any OOCness! Sorryy!

Hope it was good, but...

Again, anyone wanna be my beta dude?

- **Mirango**.


	3. BloodLust

**Crimson Raining Tears**

Heey, anyone wanna be my beta dude to like.. correct all my spelling errors?

_ANYONE_?

Pleaaaseee??

------------- x.X.x ------------------

**Chapter Three - BloodLust.**

**Blood Lust **-

Raging Inside Me,

Shukaku, Demon of Sand.

Bloodlust. Lost Control.

--------------------- x.X.x ----------------------

It was a full moon that night when he had lost control. It was a brillantly shining full moon that seemed to eerily illuminate the rooftops of Suna - the sand covered streets seem to be glowing from the illumination the moon provided for the one boy who was out on this very night, doing as he always did, but it was different this time. He had lost control.

There were the warning signs as their always were, but he hadn't paid attention, no, instead he seemed to welcome such feelings that set him off, that released the demon that was sealed within him, and made him lose control and just start a massacre that was all because of a simple bloodlust that was held within his mind.

Simple, though, it wasn't. It use to be, but not anymore. It use to simply be kill and allow the demon within to be content for a while before the need for blood returned, and he would kill once more, and repeat the process, but.. it had changed slightly now because he didn't want to kill then, no, but then he had lost control.

Simple.

The redhaired boy felt the feeling growing, the thirst for blood that arose from Shukaku, the demon of sand that rested within his mind. It grew and grew, and really, Gaara didn't care anymore - his heart hurt much more than normal that particular full mooned night, and Shukaku raged within him, struggling to take control and get the blood he so desperately wanted to have.

The first simple sign was that Gaara's dull aqua coloured eyes seemed to shrink, slowely growing smaller and smaller, and he seemed to be almost trembling as Shukaku thrashed within, screaming in rage and seeming to be clawing at the insides of the redhead's mind, ripping away bits and pieces of what was left of Gaara's sanity.

And soon enough he had snapped, he had lost control. The bloodlust overwhelmed him, and he felt his eyes close, and he sunk into a deep darkness that seemed to consume his entire being, and there was nothing else to feel, to do. Bloodlust.

He had lost control.

---------------x.X.x------------------------

Again, I apologize for any OOCness! Sorryy!

Hope it was good, but...

Again, anyone wanna be my beta dude?

- **Mirango**.


	4. Monster

**Crimson Raining Tears**

Betaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..

Woo.

I apologize for any crappiness!

------------- x.X.x ------------------

**Chapter Four - Monster.**

**Monster -**

A Monster at Birth,

She, My Mother, Protects Me

With the Curse of Sand.

--------------------- x.X.x ----------------------

It didn't matter how many times he had tried to do this, to take the kunai and rip it across his throat, the sand would rise up and stop the kunai instantly. No matter how fast he tried to do it, or how many times he tried to, the sand always protected him.

**_Mother _**always protected him.

But sometimes, when he thinks about what a _monster _he is, what a monster he was even as a baby, and what a simply horrible monster he would be in the furture, it came down to that he _really _didn't want to be that way. He wanted **friends**. He wanted **_love_**... no, he **needed **love, but he was a **_monster _**- always and forever - and no matter _what _**no one **could love a horrid monster like himself, not even his Mother, and she told him so everyday.

_'You're a monster. You're sickening, horrid. I hate you, I **despise **you, I wish I had never given birth to such a monster. You'll live and die alone. No one can love you - not even me.'_

It hurt, to say the least, to hear such words from his own Mother, but such words were normal to him now. They didn't hurt as bad. Just felt like a scratch being made upon his heart, but when his mother said it, those were times he wished he could just **_rip _**out his heart so he wouldn't have to live anymore and deal with such **_pain _**that hurt so _unbearably_... And when he wished such things, and picked up a kunai and tried to deal himself a blow - a wound - to see what _pain _felt like, and to see if he'd **_die_**.

But each time, the sand came up and blocked such attempts, stopping the kunai as it got lodged within the bloodsoaked sand. Then, he would hear the soft, bittersweet laughter of his Mother, and he would hear her taunts in his mind as the kunai dropped lifelessly to the ground and dull aqua blue coloured eyes stared _lifelessly _down at the sharp object, wishing silently that this **_curse _**- the curse of the sand - was no longer his burden, but really, it was his all **_alone_**. It was the monster's curse of the sand.

And Gaara hated it.

---------------x.X.x------------------------

Okay, I know this one sucks.

I didn't even use Gaara's name at all until the end.

I'M SORRY.

Gah, this one.. xo

- **Mirango**.


	5. UnLoved

**Crimson Raining Tears**

Betaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..

This one REALLY sucks.

No joke because it was uberly hard to write.

I apologize for the extreme crappiness and the OOCness.

SORRY

------------- x.X.x ------------------

**Chapter Five - UnLoved.**

**UnLoved. - **

We Both Know the Pain,

Of Being Hated and Feared,

And Being UnLoved.

--------------------- x.X.x ----------------------

Dull aqua coloured blue eyes met brightly shining blue eyes before they flickered to meet the sky, which was a little dark, cloudy, telling of a storm that was sure to come any moment now, bringing rain and thunder within the land.

"Naruto.." The shorter redhead spoke up, eyes remaining locked upon the sky. "The pain.. how?"

A fox-like grin split across the blond's lightly tanned face and he let out a small chuckle, as if finding the serious question like a joke that simply made him giggle whenever it was thought of. Naruto never was one to be thinking of the negative.

"I **_smile_**!" Was the cheerful, yet simple reply to the Suna-nin.

Black-rimmed eyes widened slightly as Gaara finally looked at the blond who never stopped grinning, and no matter _how _many times the redhead would sit there and think and think and **_think_** he could never figure out why or how Naruto turned out so happy - so different, because honestly Naruto could have ended up like Gaara so very easily, and the Suna-nin needed to know why he didn't. Why was Naruto the lucky one who got the better end of the deal? Why did Naruto have friends and Gaara didn't? Why the hell was Naruto so **_better_**?

They both knew the pain of being hated and feared, but Gaara seemed to have gotten more of the hatred and fear and Naruto just got lucky. Yet, they both knew what it was like to be **_unloved _**- to be _alone _in the world with **no one **to care for you, but.. Naruto had Iruka.

Gaara _use _to have Yashamaru. But really, Yashamaru **_hated _**him.

"Hn."

So, the questions would simply dwell in his mind for now, and he would concern himself with other matters instead of thinking about **_why _**Naruto was the lucky one, deciding he was just content with knowing that he knew someone else that had felt the pain of being hated and feared, and being unloved.

---------------x.X.x------------------------

I do not like how this one had turned out.

xo

PLEASE REVIEW, DUDES!

Srsly.

- **Mirango**.


	6. Love

**Crimson Raining Tears**

This one sucks majorly as well.

Like.. uber sucky.. read-and-your-head-will-blow-up sucky.

Sorry for the crappiness and the OOCness.

**B-W -** Yay! Thanks for reviewing!! xD -Peace sign.- Uh, thanks for reviewing again!  
-Rock Lee thumbs up.-  
-PING!-

**hieissoulmate5by5** - Yay! You'd want to be my beta? Awesome! Thanks a whole bunch! But, I'm new at this whole author-beta relationship, so.. I send this to you when I'm done, right? You correct it and send it back, right? Fwee! Thanks a bunch!!

------------- x.X.x ------------------

**Chapter Six - Love?**

**Love? - **

Love? I Do Not Know,

What Is Love? I Want to Know.

Monster From the Sand.

--------------------- x.X.x ----------------------

"What's **_love_**?"

The question was so simple, and yet it held a large surprise for the two elder Suna siblings as they gazed up from their spots upon the couch and met the cold, uncaring eyes of of their younger brother as he stood there near the couch, arms crossed, black-rimmed eyes narrowed as he stared at them, obviously expecting an answer from his siblings who just stared and stared as if they had just perfected the ultimate jutsu ever made.

Besides, their little brother, the _ultimate _weapon of Suna, a **monster**, asking them such a seemingly _simple _question that - if things had been **_completely _**different - they could have answered it without a moments hesitation and perhaps given the younger sibling a friendly pat on the back, perhaps a hug... But, things **weren't **different, and as much as the two hated to admit it..

It was _awkward_.

"Er..." Kankuro started, uncertainly, looking at his older sister for help.

"I do not know... what is _love_?" Gaara spoke up once more, seeming a little impatient though. When he asked a question, he _better _get an answer, it was just how things worked. "I want to know."

Temari shifted uncomfortably on the couch, adjusting her posture so she was now on the edge of the cushion, back straight, eyes staring defiantly into those of her baby brother who simply glared right back at her, and surely if glares could kill, Temari would be dead more than a hundred times over. Despite that, she stared boldly at her brother, clearing her throat as she wracked her mind for possible answers.

"**_Love _**is when you feel really strongly for someone, and would protect them with your _life_. **_Love _**is when you'd sacrifice **everything **just to be with that _one _person, and you **_always _**feel safe when you're around them, and you always _want _to be around them." Kankuro spoke up, trying to assist his sister.

"**_Love _**is when you protect them no matter the cost, even if you'd have to **_die _**for them, and if given the chance, you _would _die for them, and you'd do _anything _at **all **just to see even the **smallest **smile from them.." Temari explained, piping up after Kankuro, hesitent, wanting to please her brother with the answer.

Gaara was silent for a while, simply thinking about the answer, eyes trained solely upon his sister as he went carefully through each word, processing what it _meant _to _him_, and what it could mean for a "normal" person, and simply _trying _to **_understand_**. He was pleased with the answer, he knew, but he didn't show it at all. A scowl was quickly planted upon his lips and he scoffed, glare darkening at his sister and brother who both flinched for some reason.

"The dictionary said the same thing." He lied, simply feeling it would be too awkward to thank his sister and brother for helping him.

Cocking his head to the side, he looked away, as if feeling extremely uncomfortable for some reason. "Could a..." He seemed to hesitate, suddenly focusing his intense gaze upon his siblings once more before, not wanting to show any weakness. "Monster from the sand... **_Love_**?" He asked once more.

At the same time, a smile broke through both Kankuro's and Temari's face. "_Yes_." They replied in unision.

"He'll soon learn _how _to love, and **be **loved." They smiled a bit more at their younger brother.

Things seemed to get a lot more brighter that day.

---------------x.X.x------------------------

Yeah, I hate how this one turned out too. I despise it and I hate to so very badly.  
Just... ew.

- **Mirango**.


	7. Happy Birthday, Birthday

**Crimson Raining Tears**

Say hello to my beta dude!

**_hieissoulmate5by5_**!

-Cheers are heard.-

Yeah, thanks a bunch for agreeing to be my beta-er.. or however you spell it! xD

And sorry if this one sucks, I kind of went braindead after the first paragraph..

BUT OH MY, LOOK AT HOW LONG IT IS!

Well, it looks long on wordpad.. who knows on FF..

And ohmigee, it was _so _much longer but then my damn wordpad messed up and.. I had to rewrite it _all_...

-Sobs.-

------------- x.X.x ------------------

**Chapter Seven - Happy Birthday, Birthday.**

**Happy Birthday, Birthday. -**

A Monster was Born,

Happy Birthday, Birthday Now..

Mother, I'm Sorry.

--------------------- x.X.x ----------------------

January 19th was officially the worst day of Gaara's life ever, beating the moment when Yashamaru had ruined the last of his sanity. This day was supposed to be forbidden in this house. Like some kind of taboo word, it wasn't allowed to be said or celebrated, no matter what. But today it seemed that his siblings had decided to break the silent promise between them about _never _saying and _never _celebrating Gaara's birthday.

On this day, everyone would avoid him. Well, everyone had always avoided him, but his siblings just seemed to.. forget that he was even still **_alive_**. It **hurt **because he hadn't said anything about acting like he was _invisible_, had he?

He had never shown it, but the occasional glance and small smile so **_carefully _**thrown his way were appreciated deep down inside of the redhead. It showed him that even though he denied it with _all _his might, they **cared **- even if it was just a _little_.

"_Nngh_..." Lowering his head into his hands, the redhead closed his eyes. Trying to ignore the throbbing and unbearable **pain **that formed in his head and seemed to hurt his whole body just a little.

"A monster was **_born_**.." He managed to speak, his voice low and hoarse sounding.

Temari cautiously poked her head into the redhead's wrecked room. Clothes lay everywhere, ripped and torn, and in shreds. The only desk he had in his room lay tipped on its side, crushed legs and lying around it. The chair was reduced to nothing but broken bits and pieces lying scattered around the room. Jigsaw puzzles lay broken and strewn about the room. Sand swirled menacingly in the middle of the room, seeming to glide over the mess. Sometimes breaking something that hadn't been broken.

"G-Gaara?" Kankuro hesitently spoke up, gently pushing his wide-eyed sister into the room. "H-Hey.." He smiled nervously, entering himself.

Dull aqua blue coloured eyes opened, albeit slowely, and focused upon the two elder Suna siblings. They seemed glazed over and lifeless. They seemed to show nothing but pure _anguish _- what the owner of the eyes was feeling. Pain, hurt, so much **_hurt_**...

"Are you okay?" Temari spoke up, her voice soft. Gathering strength and moving toward her youngest brother. She took a deep breath and hesitently sat on the edge of the ripped matress her youngest brother also sat upon. "You don't look alright." Concern laced her voice, eyes carefully noting the glazed and lifeless look in his eyes.

The boy let a low growl issue from his throat, closing his eyes once more. It was much too bright, he thought, even though it was rather dark in his room. He was surprised to see that he wasn't invisible today, and it felt a little nice to be noticed right now. But he was so confused. Didn't they know, he had said he would kill them if they entered his room? Didn't they know that today, on his very own _birthday_, he was most prone to lash out - to **kill**? Didn't they know they had entered a **_monster's _**room?

"Hey Gaara..." Kankuro frowned slightly, scratching the top of his head, having left his hood back within his room. Hesitantly, he waved his hand in front of his younger brother's face. An act that was as foolish as putting one's hand in a starving lion's mouth. Much to his surprise, Gaara opened his eyes. "Do you know what today is?" He asked, choosing his words carefully, noting the sudden wince from his brother. "It's January 19th.. know what that means?"

Both elder siblings looked at each other, studying the other's eyes carefully, checking to see if they were both ready, signs that they were, most likely, ready to _die_. This was about the most suicidal thing they had done for a while. Such an act of stupidity would have surely gone beyond them had they known the limits of their brother's sanity. Now, they were about to take a large leap over that line, which they had already daringly crossed when they had first entered the room.

"Happy birthday, birthday nooow!! Hap--"

Before they could break out into song, and possibly a little jig they had made, a low snarl issued from the crimson haired boy's throat, and he suddenly grasped onto the sides of his head, eyes widening momentarily before they quickly shut again. The aqua eyed boy let out a small cry of pain, showing just how much more it **_hurt_**. His head lowered more then it already was, and he seemed to be trembling.

"M-mother... I'm.. sorry.." He managed to gasp, silencing his siblings and whatever they were going to say.

Teal eyes widened, and a frown was plastered over the brown haired boy's face. Worry and concern quickly filled the two elder siblings as they gazed upon their younger brother. Seeing such a strong and powerful - **_undestroyable _**- monster, so weakened, now.. so.. _pitiful_. It tore at their hearts as they gazed at the boy who kept mumbling silent, unheard apologies.

Taking a deep breath, Temari and Kankuro met each other's eyes once more, a determined look taking over their facial features. Both clearly knowing what they were going to do, what they wanted to do, to stop their younger brother's pain.

As the blond suddenly leaned toward her brother, Kankuro did the same. Two sets of arms came around Gaara's shoulders. Both siblings wrapped their arms around the younger boy in a careful, and caring, embrace. Both did not care if they died doing this. They just so **_desperately _**wanted to help. To save the redhead from the desert of _loneliness _and **pain **he was surrounded by.

Dull aqua blue coloured eyes opened in surprise. A smile lit up each elder sibling's face as they felt the redhead tense up at first. Before he slowly, hesitantly relaxed and seemed to welcome the much needed embrace that had so **_longingly _**been needed since he was born. It.. was **nice**, the redhead had to admit. He felt as the loving embrace tightened just a little. Gaara could have **_sworn _**that his heart had stopped hurting just a little.

"Happy birthday, Gaara."

---------------x.X.x------------------------

Gah, I swear it would have been longer if WP (WordPad) hadn't messed up. Anyways, hope it's good, and not all that OOC! I spent like.. fifty hours on it. Bleh..

But.. I like how it turned out.

- **Mirango**.

REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
